happy till the end
by Rachel Wolfey Black
Summary: bella and edward are having problems but here comes carlisle to help bella threw it all compleate leomon. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was bored to I started to watch a movie but ended up turning it off I was thinking about Edward too much so I went and got my cell phone out of my room.

_Call him he will be happy to hear from you_

_No I can't he told me he needed time to think about what was going on_

_Call him!_

_No!_

I kept wanting to call him but I forced myself not to, so I texted his dad Carlisle to see how he was doing.

Hey Carlisle. What's up?

-Bella

I sent the first then waited to get a text back. I got one back 4 minutes later.

Not much, My Dear. How are you?

-Carlisle

I'm Ok Carlisle I'm just bored and lonely.

-Bella

Well why you are lonely you have Edward.

-Carlisle

Edward hasn't touched me in over 2 weeks that's why

-Bella

Oh well if you want I can come and we can talk about it if you want?

-Carlisle

Umm sure we can talk dad

-Bella

Be there in 5

-Carlisle

I walk up in to my room to get changed. When I got in my room I found a photo of Edward and me on my bed. I pulled off my shirt and pants then sat on my bed looking at the photo. I laid down facing the window and looked at the photo.

Carlisle POV

I walked into her room saw her lying on the bed with her back to the door. I walked over to her and sat on the bed placing my hand on her thigh, "Hello dear," she turned to me and started crying I pulled her into my lap and held her till she stopped crying. "dear may I ask what's wrong you texted me and you sounded fine what happened?" she stopped crying and looked up at me " I found a photo of when me and Edward were happy" I looked at her and knew what she needed so I slowly moved my lips closer to hers then whispered "do you want me to make it better?" she nodded so I closed the gap between up and kissed her softly. I slid my tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Bella POV

What am I doing I can't be kissing him he is my boyfriend's dad

But I can Edward won't touch me and he will

No you can't you have to stop

I don't want to stop

I opened my mouth letting him gain entrance. It felt so good too good to be wrong. I moaned into his mouth. His hand creased my face. It felt unbelievable. I felt his hands roam down my side grabbing my hips roughly. I gasped as he started giving me hot little kisses on my neck. I tilted my head back and let him keep kissing my neck. He then stopped and pulled away and looked at me and asked "do you really want to do this" I answered him by pushing up against him and kissing him hard on the lips. He took his hand and slowly moved it up my leg my breathing became harsh I felt him unbutton my pants and then his hand was in my pants rubbing my clit and that was my undoing. I awoke and realized what had happened he was gone and I was lying in my bed thinking how bad I felt about doing this to Edward.

_How could you do this?_

_Why not Edward won't care_

_Yes he will he loves you know that_

_He says he loves me but yet he won't touch me!_

_Ahh I don't know I need time to think_

So I when back to sleep to think about what I had done


	2. Chapter 2

Ok reader you all asked me for another chapter and here it is hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning and found a letter next to me. It read

"Dear Bella,

I'm sorry for not being around much lately. I know I should have forgiven you right away. I want to make it up to you; a car will be here to pick you up at 7pm. Please wear the new dress I bought you it is in your night stand.

Love Edward"

I blushed thinking about how sweet this was, then images from last night flooded my head. I felt so bad about it all I had to talk to Carlisle and apologize for last night and tell him it was a mistake that it can never happen again.

Carlisle POV

I heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it. I opened the door and there was Bella looking so sexy in her mini skirt and tank top. I licked my lips and took a deep breath and I could smell her sweet arousal. I swiftly pulled her to me and kissed her hoping for a repeat of last night.

Bella POV

He kissed me, why! He can't be kissing me, I came here to stop this, and no I have to stop this I have to end this! I pushed him away or at least I tried to when I pushed he just held me tighter." Carlisle stop!" I screamed. He finally let go looking hurt that I didn't want him. Carlisle then said "Bella I'm so sorry I just thought after last night... oh never mind you could never love a dirty old man like me". He then left me standing at the door thinking about if I loved him or if I loved Edward. I didn't know but I would have to figure it out sooner or later.

Ok guys I hope you guys liked this chapter ill hopefully have another chapter written soon. Thanks to all my readers for urging me to write more.


End file.
